Mahou Shoujo Tranquility: Deux
Mahou Shoujo Tranquility: Deux is a magical girl series and a sequel to Mahou Shoujo Tranquility. It was created by CustardPuddingHoney, also known as Custard. Summary 2 months after the events of Mahou Shoujo Tranquility, Ai Aika, also known as Tranquility Snow, and Kotomi Hanae, also known as Tranquility Leaf, along with the other Tranquilities, are living normal lives. But a new threat approaches in the form of the Ombre de Mauvis, a group of people who wish to steal the Radiant Diamond, the most powerful Spirit Prism that has enough power to destroy the world if used wrongly. But if they are to be defeated, Ai must find new allies. Characters Kaori Chinatsu: The alter ego of Tranquility Lightning, the Tranquility of lightning. Is hot-headed and sometimes called rude, but has a kind heart and is always willing to help others. She has a hematite spirit prism given to her by Tranquility Midnight, who she idolizes for saving her life 2 years ago. She is 15 years old and was born June 28. Her star sign is a Cancer and her theme color is black. Lulu Aimi: The alter ego of Tranquility Rose, the Tranquility of roses. Although she became a Tranquility after Sun and Star, her power surpasses both of them as she trains to get stronger every day so she can protect her sister, Miho, who is also Tranquility Ruby. Her Spirit Prism is a garnet which she found herself. She is 17 years old and was born January 3. Her star sign is a Capricorn and her theme color is red. Miho Aimi: The alter ego of Tranquility Ruby, the Tranquility of rubies. Is the sister of Lulu and best friend of Sumire. Miho despises Tranquility Earth for taking the ruby spirit prism, which she wanted for herself as she would have been more powerful with it. She also dislikes Kotomi for taking the emerald instead of Sumire, but Sumire doesn't seem to care too much. Her Spirit Prism is a malaia garnet which Lulu gave to her. She is 14 years old and was born August 19. Her star sign is a Leo and her theme color is red. Sumire Otome: The alter ego of Tranquility Emerald, the Tranquility of emeralds. Is the best friend of Miho. Sumire often worries about Miho as Miho is overly protective of her and often puts herself in dangerous situations so Sumire won't get hurt. Sumire often has to make sure Miho doesn't get into trouble, and Lulu often backs her up, annoying Miho. Sumire's Spirit Prism is a jade which Lulu gave to her. She is 14 years old and was born June 20. Her star sign is a Gemini and her theme color is green. Nonoka Shizuru: The alter ego of Tranquility Indigo, the Tranquility of the indigo plant. She often feels useless, as she feels that while all other Tranquility have important roles, hers isn't important enough. She also felt useless at home, as she was the middle child, and her parents almost never paid her any attention. Once she met Kaori, she no longer felt useless as Kaori treated her as a equal, and even became her partner. Nonoka's Spirit Prism is a Charoite that Kaori gave to her. She is 15 years old and was born September 1. Her star sign is a Virgo and her theme color is indigo. Category:Series